The Explaination Of Gray
by Dark Cascade
Summary: Flashback fic. Details inside. Ianto/Jack and mentions Doctor/Jack.....R


**Okay,this is a quick flashback fic. I was watching Doctor Who earlier today. Rose was talking about children and the Doctor said he was a father once. That reminded me of Gray from Torchwood and I connected some dots that prolly don't fit, but its a thought, right? The Doctor and Jack spent A LOT of time together and I'm a wishful thinker. Plus I know I'm not the only one to think that Gray is Jack's kid, so just add 'his doctor' to the equation...COME ON PEOPLE!! get some imagination.  
I own..not really.**

Can't believe I spelled Wales wrong! Sorry guys!!!**  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**  
"Doctor?" Jack whispered.  
The Doctor squinted at the dark figure.

"Jack? Jack, that you?" The Doctor asked the figure.

"Yup." The tall man walked out from the shadows, "Never thought I would see you again. Weird." The Doctor then relised Jack was cradling something in his arms and rocking it slightly. He heard a quiet snore from the bundle and concluded it was a child.

"Your's?" He asked simply. Jack nodded, and gave the other man a crooked smile.

"Our's" Jack said.  
The Doctor's eyebrows shot up.

"Our's? Jack, really? We only had that one night."

"Yes. One night 9 months ago. And while it was only one night, you and I both know it wasn't just _one _time." Jack laughed. Doctor soon joined in softly.

"Yes, so..Our's?" The Doctor asked again, trying to convice himself it was true.

Jack just nodded and asked, "You want to hold him?"  
The Time-Lord cradled the baby's head and asked his name.

"Gray. He looks like you. That's how I knew." Jack looked over the other man's shoulder at the child.

"Nice name. You going to keep it?" The Doctor looked at the baby in his arms. The child had The Doctor's brown eyes and Jack's dark brown hair. The beautiful boy fell asleep in his father's arms.

"Yes. Actually I have no idea. I might, but the Time-Agency doesn't really want him."

"Jack, you know I can't talk him." The Doctor urged.

"Yes, Doctor, I know. I just needed to tell you he was born. God, I'm happy I'm leaving soon for Cardiff."

"The city in Wales that was built on the rift?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes. The very same. Torchwood 3. I get to lead it, but I can't leave Gray there. Not with aliens running loose in Wales." Jack laughed.

"You should give him to your ex-wife." The Doctor suggested.

"Oh, yeah.That conversation will go well. 'Abby, can you please take care of my child. I had him with a Time-Lord named The Doctor. He's a sweet guy. Way younger than me, though. Please??'" They both laughed. Gray woke up at The Doctor's shaking.  
The beautiful brown eye's of the baby stared at his fathers and blinked. The Doctor smiled and Gray smiled back.

"He is beautiful."

"I have to give him up."Jack deadpanned.

"I know." The Doctor sighed.

"I never going to find him after I do that. Especially because I'm going back to 2007."

"Wow, your going back _that _far?" Jack nodded.

"Yeah. Well," Jack held out his arms for the child.

"I think I'll be going. Need to find someone that'll take this little guy." Jack smiled at the little bundle.

"Bye, Jack."

"Bye, Doctor. Hope to see you again."

--------------------------------------------------Present---------------------------------------------

Jack Harkness sat at his desk reviewing the case of John Hart.  
The last thing the man said was "I found Gray." John found his son?  
After he met up with The Doctor, Jack found the man that said he would take care of his child.

He found out only a week later that the man lied and sold the child of a Time-Lord on the Space-Market.  
Jack collapsed and didn't come to work for months.

Ianto came into his office, and Jack snapped out of his trance.

"You alright, Jack?" The Welsh-man asked, eyes worried.

"Ianto. I need to tell you something." he nodded his head toward a chair.  
The man sat down and leaned toward his boyfriend.

"Jack, What is wrong?"

"It's something John said. Gray...he's my son..."

------------------------------DONDONDONNNN!!!!!!!------------------------------

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging. I love Jantos so I needed him to know by the end. Love you guys!!!! **

Dark Cascade 


End file.
